Fangirled
by MonsterGirl3100
Summary: ONE SHOT! NO SLASH! Jared, Jensen, Misha, and Gen. Jared is put in the hospital by a crazy fan after getting a concussion and going into cardiac arrest. A usual fun time at a convention turns disastrous! [I'm bad at summaries...] enjoy :P Rated T to be safe for some mild language


**Sup, this is my first fanfic **_EVER_** but I still accept constructive criticism. Don't be rude and hurtful please. **

**Tell me if you want more stories**

*_Yes, I know that the medical events in this story are very unrealistic but remember it's only a story!* _

**Disclaimer**_**: **_**I don't own Jared, Jensen, Misha, or Gen (obviously)…**

_**Enjoy**_

They laughed at the fans reactions to their own jokes. It was fun. Was.

There were always those few fans that had no dignity or limit to getting what they want when they wanted it. Those fans that didn't understand that celebrities are people too. Those fans were simply insane.

Jensen happily watched as Jared demonstrated himself on set while telling a story as he said "I love you, too" back to a fan, that same fan that is classified as insane. Jared, the sweet one and only puppy-dog-eyed man who wouldn't hurt a soul.

She pushed her way through the crowd to get a better view of the gorgeous actors on stage, especially adoring the one with shiny shoulder - length chestnut-brown hair and tan skin. With those ever-changing hazel eyes and soft, thin pink lips. _This is my chance _she thought as she inched closer and closer to the stage, _All I want to do is touch him. _When she had the perfect time she ran and leaped up on stage and tackled the lengthy tan actor. He flew off the stage and behind the curtain. She gasped all too excited and surprised at her own strength.

"Hi, Jared," she said as she looked down at him. He didn't respond. His eyes were shut and his mouth parted slightly. She then realized he was knocked out cold. Seconds later she felt arms hauling her up and away from her beloved actor. She didn't even struggle realizing what she had done. _I hurt him_, she thought. The thought hitting her like bricks, never has she wished or imagined doing so to the man. _Just one touch_, was all she wished.

Jensen was enjoying himself watching Jared as he put on his own mini performance for the fans like he usually does at these conventions. Jensen was thankful as always to have opportunities like these to talk to those who appreciate his work.

As Jared was wrapping up his story about the time he tickled Misha during his close up, Jensen noticed a fan pushing through the crowd to get closer to the stage. _Hmm_ he thought _she better not get to close, or the people behind her won't be able to see. _But as he thought that last thought everything just happened so fast. One second Jared is laughing along with the crowd, the next he flies back stage and the fan inching her way towards the front is gone. Jensen didn't know how to react. He stood there until he heard the _thump thump_ of the security guards large feet across the stage to snap him back into reality. He turned and ran with them behind the black curtain covering back stage and watched as a girl was being dragged off of Jared. Jared lay flat on his back on the ground at the bottom of the marble stairs not moving a finger. Jensen crouched to Jared's side to see him out cold. Jared's wife Gen comes running to Jared's side with Paramedics to follow. Gen grabs Jared's limp hand as tears spring out of her eyes. She is soon pushed aside by Paramedics. Jensen still frozen in place.

"Sir," a voiced called to Jensen, "You must move for us to access him."

Jensen dumbly nodded and got up to reach Gen's side. He held her to him for comfort as they both wondered how this happed and why to this gentle giant.

"Uff!" Jared grunted as he felt a hard thump to his chest as he told his story then saw darkness. Moments later pain scattered through his brain as he felt a weight on top of him that was quickly lifted. He lay unable to move, but why? He wondered what happened and why he couldn't see. "Jensen!" he called "Where am I?" No one answered. "If this is a prank good one but I'm getting a little scared." He said. "Seriously! This isn't funny anymore-" voices, cut him off in his oblivious thoughts.

"All vital signs seem to be normal." A woman's voice said.

Sobs were heard too, ones that seemed all too familiar.

"Calm down, it's okay, it's okay." A deep voice comforted.

Pain. Pain, pulsed in his skull in unison with his heartbeat.

Hands were touching the back of his head. _Wait! Stop! That's where it hurts! _He thought. Something hard and cold was under him. _Am I on the floor? Why am I on the floor? _

The pain eventually consumed his whole head and became a throb on the rest of his body, his chest also started becoming tight. He wanted it to be gone while he slept but he felt as if he was being pulled from the darkness and to lucidity.

Jensen and Gen watched on the sidelines as the Paramedics prodded at Jared they saw his hand twitch. They worriedly advanced toward his outstretched body that lay on the marble ground. "Errmm," Jared moans as Jensen and Gen rushed over to him. Gen detaches herself from Jensen and squeezes next to a Paramedic near Jared's head. Jensen did the same as Jared started to come too.

Jared slits his hazel spheres open only to be greeted by a blinding light. He flinches slightly then turns his face away and towards the sounds of sniffles. He then tries again to opens his eyes and succeeds. His wife's face is filled with worry, concern, and tearful eyes.

"Why are you crying?" he asks. She just laughed and pulls him into a hug. He moans from the forgotten pain and she quickly let's go. "What the hell? Was I hit by a rock?"

"Well, a fan girl. If that counts," says Jensen. Jared turns his head towards his voice to see concerned yet relieved green eyes. "Are you okay, man?"

"Yeah, I guess but what happened?"

"Apparently, some crazy ass fan girl decides to tackle you on the stage." Jensen said looking annoyed at particularly the words 'fan girl'.

"Oh, Why?" Jared asks

"Dude, I dunno," Jensen says as his facial expression softens.

"Ughh, why does my head hurt so much?" Jared says as if just remembering again that he was in pain.

A Paramedic cuts in, "You hit your head on the ground when you landed and now you have a concussion. We will need to take you to the hospital to make sure nothing else was damaged.

Jared completely refused a gurney when the paramedics offered multiple times even though he knew he wasn't fine. He was already embarrassed and didn't want to a show made of himself more than there has been. So he tries to stand.

"Someone help me up?" Jared asks, his chest feeling wierd.

"Whoa, babe, you just woke up and you have a concussion. Use a gurney." Says Gen.

"Nope, nope _I'm fine_ trust me." Jared is getting annoyed now.

"Well, I mean since he is alert and seems to only have a concussion I think it will be okay," says the paramedic.

"Ha, see? Okay, help me up now."

Jensen and a paramedic reluctantly help up Gigantor from the ground when a familiar voice is heard in the distance.

Misha happily walks through the doors of the convention hall to be greeted by screaming fans, but also by a strangely empty stage. He grabs the microphone and fills the stage's emptiness.

"Hello!" he says and gets a reply of a roar from the fans. "So, where are Jared and Jensen?" Again a roar for a reply. He then goes to the side of the stage to ask a security guard they are. "Backstage." The guard says simply. Misha then peeks behind the heavy black curtain, where a puffy eyed Gen lays alongside, a worried looking Jensen, next to a pain filled, horizontal Jared, who is surrounded by dutiful paramedics. "What happened?" he asked surprised by the scene that unfolds before him.

"It's a long story," Jensen says while sneaking a glance at Jared.

"Are you guys alright?" Misha says bewildered.

"Yes, we are fine. Now, help me up." Jared says getting frustrated, his chest getting tighter.

Misha walks over to Jared and grabs his right arm as Jensen grabs his left to help stand him up.

Jared sways on his feet. "Ugh, my chest," he says as he puts a hand to his chest, now unbearably restricting.

"What?" Misha asks looking concerned.

Jared doubles over with a gasp, his knees then buckles to the floor with a thump and he goes limp.

Gen again goes to tears as Misha and Jensen guide Jared to ground as the paramedics take over.

"He may be going into Cardiac Arrest," says one of the paramedics. "Hurry to get the defibrillator."

Misha, Jensen, and Gen all stand in the background shocked. They watch as Jared's button down shirt is ripped open and as the buttons clatter to the floor. As the rise and fall of his muscular chest is not there. The steady pulse of the warm hearted gentle giant lost.

The paramedics place the shock pads on Jared's upper and lower-mid chest to prepare for the shock paddles. "Stand clear." The paramedic says before taking the first shock. Jared's midsection arches in the air as the paramedic shocks him one- wait, no two… nope, actually three more times. Gen is a wreck by now and Jensen and Misha have puffy eyes as well. Then, finally… "We got a pulse!" says another one of the paramedics. The breaths that the three have been unknowingly holding were let out in relief. An unconscious Jared is moved onto a stretcher and into an ambulance outside that drives him to a hospital.

The waiting room is always the worst part; the anticipation and anxiety eating at you and the feelings of questionable hope. These emotions ran through all three of them as they waited for the news on Jared.

Finally Jared's doctor walks in, "Um, family and friends of Jared Padalecki."

All three stood and walked over to the doctor. "How is he?" Gen asks.

"Well, he went through something called commotio cordis,"

"Wait, what the hell is that?" asks Misha.

"It's when a blow to the chest disrupts the rhythm of the heart, so it stops. It's a very rare occurrence, but luckily for Jared we were able to restart his heart in time."

"Damn it, that fucking stupid fan!" Jensen says.

"Yes, this was an unfortunate event but Jared is a lucky man and will hopefully make a full recovery. You could see him in room 217."

They followed the doctor into the room.

He laid motionless on the hospital bed shirtless with many wires attached to his chest that were connected to machines, a pulse oximeter on his finger, an IV in his hand, and a canola tube running under his nose and hooked over his ears. He looked so young and vulnerable. His skin was pale and he was so still.

The crew slowly made their way around his bed shocked at the condition of Jared. They stood quietly for a long while.

"A fan tackled him," Jensen said breaking the silence.

Gen looked up at him. "Huh?" Misha said.

"This happened because a stupid fan ran up on stage and tackled him through the curtain, past stairs and onto the ground." Misha didn't know what to say.

Jensen continued, "She landed on top of him and he was knocked out from the impact of the fall. I have no clue how she got past any security around the stage."

"My gosh… I, uh… wow" Misha says. He was speechless.

_Why can't I see anything?_ He wondered why it was so dark_._ Jared felt trapped, couldn't move and seeing only darkness. Even though he saw darkness and was alone he felt bliss, no pain clouded his head or the rest of his body and he was on something soft. _A bed? _He questioned, _How did I get on a bed? _His head swirled with questions and guesses on his whereabouts, wanting the questions to be answered by anyone. But then the faintest hint of light peeked through the darkness. Not wanting to leave the comfort of the darkness he tries to push the light away but it just keeps growing and growing. There was no way to avoid the light. Embracing it finally seemed about right, so he did. As he did so he felt the control and some pain come back into his body but he still didn't move. Figuring out where he was, he knew he had to go to that place, a hospital. His eyelids feeling as if weights have been placed on them, he knew they had to open. His eyes forming into slit just enough to see the blurry mas of colors he shuts them quickly to block white light that blazed into his pupils.

"He's waking, guys!" an enthusiastic voice said

He ducked away from the light in his eyes.

"Oh, turn off the light," said another voice.

Finally Jared was able to open his eyes again. He glanced around the room waiting for his vision to focus. When it did he saw three concerned faces. He smiled when he saw and recognized Misha, Jensen and Gen.

"Hey, sweetie," Gen said as he tried to speak but his mouth was to dry.

She took notice and Jensen passed up a plastic cup of water that Misha poured to Gen to hand to Jared. A shaky weak hand to the cup greedily. The refreshing cool liquid streamed down his throat.

"Not too fast, dude, don't want'cha bringing that back up," Jensen said. Jared gave him a disappointed, sad look.

"So, how you doing?" Misha asked.

"Tired and soar," Jared rasped, cringing at his own voice.

"Yeah, would have thought considering that a teenaged girl knocked you out," Misha joked.

"She was strong," Jared chuckled and was happy for him to lighten the mood.

The doctor then walks into the room.

What she did really sunk in when two official police men walked into the room she was held in.

"What's your name ma'am?" the tall bald one said.

She put her head down and said with tears in her eyes, "Stella Ray." A single tear drops.

"Well Ms. Ray you are now being charged for the assault of Mr. Jared Padalecki," said the slightly short one with a beard.

"How bad?" she asked

"Excuse me?" he replied.

"How bad of damage did I cause Jared?" she said softly.

The man sighed, "He suffered a concussion and if I heard right he went into to cardiac arrest."

Overcome his regret and misery she cupped her face in her hands and cried. _Did I really hit him that hard? This was the worse idea I ever had… _she thought.

The two men simply walked away.

Stella knew she was going to jail for what she done. She deserved it anyway, right? Never again will she acted before thinking. She really screwed herself this time.

The two men walked back in the room with hand cuffs. Without even a subtle bit of restrain she allowed the men to take her to where she was meant to go for her act.

He walked in the room holding Jared's records and seeing the gang happily standing over the tired man in the bed.

"Ahh, Jared I see you're up, I'm Doctor Neal, how of feeling?"

"Tired and soar," he said, again. It took so much out of him to even stay awake let alone speak.

"Okay, I will give you something for the soreness and it will make you sleep which you very much need."

The doctor walked over to an IV drip and injected the medicine. Almost immediately Jared relaxed and fell asleep.

As the doctor was about the walk out Gen spoke up, "Thank you, Doctor," she said.

Jensen and Misha nodded in agreement.

Chairs were brought in the room for the family-like crew to watch Jared rest.

The crowd waited for an hour on news on Jared after the event happened but no one said anything about his state instead they all got a free ticket for any Supernatural convention of their choice for the following year. The crowd left unsatisfied and worried about their favorite actors, especially Jared, so, two special fan decided to make the actor's days.

Olivia and Zach were die-hard Supernatural fans. They had an awesome amount of followers on Twitter and Tumblr. Basically anything they put online was seen by almost every fan (which was a good and bad thing), and if it got popular enough their posts were even seen by the actors. The day they got home they reached out to the Supernatural fan base.

A week after the accident Gen slipped into Jared's hospital room.

"Wake up, Jared." She whispered while carding her fingers through his hair.

"Errm," he moaned still sleepy. He has gotten a lot of his strength back since, though.

He sluggishly opened his eyes and slowly sat up.

"What?" he asked still drunk with sleep.

"Look," Gen said holding her phone out to him. He took her phone and his eyes popped out his head. "No way!" he said.

"Yup! Your fans really love you, babe," Gen smiled at him.

"Ya'll guys are awesome," he said referring to his fans.

_Feel better, Jared._

_I hope you're okay, Jared!_

_I love you, Jared._

_That crazy fan better get what she deserves._

_3 Jared 3 _

Thousands of fans tweetedof fans tweeted him loving messages. He loved his Job.

Jensen and Misha walked in the room.

"Hey, how you doing? Did you look at twitter yet?" asked Jensen

"Yes, this is all amazing."

_Thanks to all of ya'll, this is one of the reasons I love my job. I love ya'll guys! _Jared tweeted

A year after fines were paid, sorrys were said, and pain was forgotten Jared and Jensen find themselves at another convention. It was time to go up on stage. Jared was pumped and ready and about to go up but Jensen stopped him.

"Wait," Jensen says tugging at the back of Jared shirt.

"What the hell, dude?" Jared says confused.

Jensen sighs and looks up at Jared, "You really scared me last time," he paused, "I'm just… I just don't want a repeat of last year okay? Be careful, last time was a close call and you got lucky, just… just be safe, okay?"

Jared's puppy-dog-eyes shone bright as he pulls Jensen into his grizzly bear embrace, "I'm not going anywhere dude, I promise,"

Jensen pats Jared on the back as they release from each other, "You ready?" he asks.

"Always," Jared replies.

With an arm around each other's shoulder they hop up on stage ready to greet their screaming excited fans.

**End**

**Thank you, everyone who read my story! I hope you enjoyed it. **

**Sorry for any errors in the story.**

**People leave reviews, anything I need to edit and tell me if you want more Jared and Jensen one shots or for me to start Sam and Dean one shots. **

Thanks again.


End file.
